Mani Hatsu
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 初 (Hatsu; First) マニ''' ('''Mani; No meaning) - A take from the name Manny Her name can be taken as "The First Mani" |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: 524 |- |GENDER |'Female (A.I. Android)' |VOICE RANGE |'C3 - G5' |RELATED CHARACTERS | Muon Ukurere Moeru Hoshi Amagaku Yume Shinya ' Shizuko Sano' |- |AGE | 21 |GENRE | Specializes in Pop and Jazz Various genres |HOMEPAGE |'Mani Hatsu's Home Page ' |- |WEIGHT |'143lbs (65kg)' |CHARACTER ITEM |'Blue Rose' |CREATOR |'Crowさん (Kurokitsusan)' |- |HEIGHT |'5' 5" (165cm)' |VOICE SOURCE | Crowさん (better known as kurokitsusan and kiku) |PICTURE LINK LIST |'Deviantart' |- |BIRTHDAY |'July 18' |LIKES | Making friends Tiger&Bunny and Mecha Buying/wasting money |MEDIA LIST | Youtube SoundCloud |- |RELEASE DATE |'July 18th, 2011.' |DISLIKES | Mean people People who butt into others' business Cleaning Sisters |SIGNATURE SONG |'Gigantic OTN ' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY:' She's violent, but a big sweetheart. Once she gets to know you, she ''shows ''that she's more than comfortable around you. In private, she's a big diva. But she puts friends before anything else and she's a very loyal individual.' |} Voice Configuration and Download '- The author requests for all of Mani's voicebanks you use the flag "g-6" or "g-4" . Nothing more, nothing less. Thank you.' '- Recommended flags and resamplers': Fresamp.exe - F0g-6, resampler.exe - F0g-6 '- The author also requests that you refrain from using ACT1 - 3 and use Mani's VCV Powerscale. If you cannot use that, please use the VCV Lite. If you cannot use VCV, please still download the VCV Lite and use the CV that it comes with. Thank you!!' 'CV Voicebanks' Her ACT 1 is for download 'here' . Her ACT 2 is for download 'here' . Her ACT 3 is for download 'here' . 'VCV/VCV Lite Voicebanks' Her VCV Lite is for download 'here' . *This voicebank does not need Consonant Velocity unless the tempo reason over 150. *'Tempo 150+: 130 ConVel' Her VCV Powerscale is for download 'here' . *This voicebank does need some Consonant Velocity to sound less slurry. *'Tempo 0 - 120: No ConVel' *'Tempo 120 - 140: 120-130 ConVel' *'Tempo 140 - 160: 130-140 ConVel' *'Tempo 160-180: 150-160 ConVel' *'Anything 200+ should have at most 180 ConVel. ' Her VCV Lily Append (soft) is for download 'here' ''. *This voicebank does not need Consonant Velocity unless the tempo in the UST reaches 145+ *'Tempo 145+: ConVel 130-140''' Other Voicebanks All other voicebanks can be downloaded here. Terms of Use 1) Do not redistribute. 2) Do not claim as your own. 3) Do not RP (especially R18 or Explicit public RPs) 4) Do not edit the voicebanks. 5) Do not use for commercial use without permission. 6) Credit KuroKitsuSan. 7) Do not pitch the voice to become male. Contact information You can contact Crowさん/KuroKitsuSan by: Twitter: @kurokitsusan DeviantArt: kurokitsusan Email: psychobaki@gmail.com YouTube: KuroKitsuSan Concept Art Mani's Lily append comes with white fox ears. You can choose to include them or leave them out. It's up to the user's decision. They are not mandatory. Category:Female UTAUloid